


no broadcast today

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Backstage, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beomgyu’s lips taste of lipstick and vitamin water, but Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	no broadcast today

**Author's Note:**

> they were [so](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKYr5HyW4AAA8hQ?format=jpg&name=small) cute [together](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/uDNPBz-1TqrijPBZHtOfjjIRQwtPF5JMBPR9jcZqrs2kgaP-COyh08iDy3fs92bbHuUzMciBahRKUJYnYJMec7gOU6XT4i8u=w780-rj-l80-nu-e365) i just had to give it a try

The world outside the tiny, stuffy storage room is lively and loud. Managers calling out their idols overpowers the sound of Beomgyu’s breathless gasps, but it’s alright. This entire situation is as much as they’ll get on a good day, so Hyunjin is taking it with no complaints.

It’s humid and way too warm, cleaning supplies and dust all over the place. Definitely not the best spot to make out, but their precious – and burrowed – minutes were running out. They had no choice but to work with what they were given. Inside that skeevy, conveniently unlocked room they went, hands interlocked. Chances of their comebacks overlapping again were dim, and Hyunjin trips over an empty bucket out of love. Beomgyu laughs at him, and while it’s a nice sound, Hyunjin wants to take Beomgyu on a real date real soon to make up for this.

They slam the door closed, and Hyunjin cages in the younger against metal shelves, knocking over plastic bottles with his hands. He surrounds Beomgyu’s lips with his own, careful not to press Beomgyu hard against unknown surfaces. The only thing they care enough about is keeping intact their outfits.

The lights have to stay turned off, afraid of gathering more attention than they should. Even then, Hyunjin is glad to be with Beomgyu. Kissing the man he’s in love with inside a broom closet. Running away from their managers and members alike together. This would’ve been kind of romantic if it weren’t silly.

As it is, Hyunjin can use his hands as he’d like in the dark. He grabs Beomgyu by the waist, careful not to go any lower. Beomgyu had told him that his belt had been nowhere to be found. Sewing needles were doing its job instead, as well as pricking him on his hips all the while.

He brings the younger closer as well as moving into his personal space, breathing in the stale air that now smells like hairspray.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu gasps against his mouth, his fingers pulling on Hyunjin’s tailored, expensive performing shirt. “We don’t have much time today, manager-hyung is—”

The rapper huffs dramatically, a smile drawing on his face when he feels Beomgyu rubbing his neck, shivering. “Unfair,” Hyunjin whines, pouting even if the other can’t see it. “It hasn’t even been, like, three minutes since… Since we got here. I didn’t even mess up your hair…”

Beomgyu’s hands find Hyunjin’s shoulders, thumbs tracing the sharp lines of his collarbones. 

“Ah, you did mess me up… S-Somewhere else. Um.”

That sentence is a surefire way to make Hyunjin never want to leave the room. He knows better, though. It’s just then that Hyunjin notices how true his statement is, his groin being poked by Beomgyu’s semi.

“Already, huh? That’s cute, Beomgyu-ya.”

He chases Beomgyu’s mouth once again as Beomgyu’s palms travel up his neck, cupping his jaw reverently. The sticky mess their glossy lips are making as they kiss won’t bring joy to the makeup noonas in the slightest, but they can’t stop. The slick sounds leaving their mouths are embarrassing, though overlooked when it feels so addicting.

“It’s n-not because of you, hyung. We’re b-breaking the rules, is a-all.”

Hyunjin smirks in the middle of their kiss, biting Beomgyu’s lower lip as a chaste reprimand. The couple doesn’t believe Beomgyu’s stuttered words at all.

The clock is ticking and their end is near, Hyunjin can tell. Once he knows, it only propels him into grabbing onto Beomgyu harder, desperate and hungry. His touch is almost bruising around Beomgyu’s ribs, long fingers fitting comfortably over his midsection. Beomgyu sighs against his mouth, and the younger seems to turn putty in Hyunjin’s hand, just as impatient.

“Ya!” A man grunts from the outside, his hand banging on the door unceremoniously. It startles them both into stopping, bodies tense.

Hyunjin doesn’t recognize his voice, but if Beomgyu’s full-body shudder is anything to go by, the younger does. “Time’s up, come on out now, Beomgyu. Your boyfriend’s group is performing next.”

Beomgyu whimpers, burying his caked face into Hyunjin’s neck, looking for some comfort. The younger’s cheeks feel hot on his exposed skin.

“Are we in too much trouble, h-hyung?” He asks, voice trembling no matter how much vocal warming up he’d done beforehand.

His manager chuckles in response, but it sounds a little too dark for Hyunjin’s taste. He’s currently trying to get rid of his boner, though, and that evil, gruffly laugh does the job. “Of course not. Get out now.”

“W-We’re unlocking the door…” Hyunjin says, kissing Beomgyu’s cheek before opening the door.

There are three men waiting for them as they open the door. Beomgyu’s manager, Hyunjin’s manager and – judging by his uniform – a janitor.

At least the janitor doesn’t look as mad as their managers.

Hyunjin and Beomgyu quickly bow deeply toward them, hands working on their wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

“Did you really believe that, Hyunjin-ah?” Hyunjin’s manager inquires, glowering. “You can see Beomgyu-ssi after you’re both done with work. Hurry up, now, I had to leave Jeongin-ah fending for himself in the cafeteria.”

His manager drags Hyunjin away, almost sprinting. Hyunjin turns to Beomgyu, who’s following  
his barking manager with his head down and hands in front of his body. Hyunjin is about to face forward when Beomgyu turns around for a second, blowing him a kiss before mouthing a cheeky ‘later’.

Hyunjin can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
